


Eyelids: Part II

by Lily_Rhonin



Series: Valorant University [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25123522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin
Summary: A little surprise for my bff and editor Moonlight <3 Part II of Eyelids in the ValU series.
Relationships: Diana/Leona (League of Legends)
Series: Valorant University [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755562
Kudos: 26





	Eyelids: Part II

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonlightxRain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightxRain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Eyelids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24500935) by [Lily_Rhonin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Rhonin/pseuds/Lily_Rhonin). 



> A little surprise for my bff and editor Moonlight <3 Part II of Eyelids in the ValU series.

Diana arched her back as warm, firm hands gripping her by her sides, passing along her ribcage and down to her hips as soft lips planted gentle kisses between her breasts, eliciting a soft sigh as she looked down at the fiery auburn hair swept to the side, beautiful brown eyes gazing up at her filled with so much love and affection it made Diana’s heart seize, and her eyes sting as she fought back the tears that welled there. 

“Leo…” her voice was soft, and the other woman pushed herself up until they were face to face, chocolate locked with silver-blues. “Di...are you alright?” Leo’s tone was gentle, and Diana closed her eyes, pushing her face into Leona’s bare chest as strong arms wrapped around her. “I’m fine...I just…” Diana was well aware her voice sounded like it was about to crack, and normally, she would have chastised herself for showing such vulnerability. 

But with Leo...it was different. With Leo…

Reaching up, she ran her hand along the side of Leona’s face, drawing it down to her throat, and holding a hand gently against it as Leona leaned down and kissed her, this kiss moving from her mouth, back down her neck, across her chest again… Diana allowed her eyes to drift shut, settling her into a comfortable darkness as she felt Leona move down her body, her kisses and tongue leaving cool memories in their wake, her skin peppering with goosebumps and a quiet moan escaping her lips as a tongue offered her the relief she’d been yearning for as it worked against her clit until she was gasping, her fingers tangled in Leona’s wild hair and pulling until she felt tears streaming noiselessly down her face.

“Leo...Le…” the soft cry grew in volume, her voice hoarse and rasping in her throat until her lungs were breathless, her body aching as the white hot bliss of her orgasm overtook her entire being. She squeezed her eyes shut so hard they hurt, and she dimly wondered if she was hurting Leona, her hand fisted shut and gripped like iron. But as she came down from her high, she looked down to see Leona gazing up at her, cheek resting on Diana’s upper thigh. 

_ She’s so...so beautiful… _

Diana closed her eyes again for only a moment before opening them slowly as she untangled her hand from Leona’s hair, freeing the other woman up to crawl back up her body. She looked like a lion with her feral mane- tamed only for Di’s eyes, reclining beside her and embracing her tightly in her arms as Diana relaxed against her with a groan.

“Leo…”

“Di…” Leona’s voice was so soft and gentle, and Diana sighed quietly as she felt the smooth skin of Leona’s face brush against her neck, sensitive hands brushing across her chest until a fresh wave of goosebumps formed over her breasts and made her shiver until she rolled over, skin against skin as their foreheads touched and Diana cupped Leona’s face in her, kissing her tenderly. “Le… I love you...so much…” This time, Diana’s voice did crack, but she didn't care. The expression on Leona’s face was worth it all. Unadulterated love. Diana closed her eyes again, breathing.

“I love you too.” Leona’s voice was soft as she spoke, and Diana pressed in to her again. Nothing and nobody else mattered to her in this moment, and all she wanted was to be held like this forever. And while she knew this was not plausible, nothing was going to stop her from cherishing this time. They had no plans for the weekend, and a dorm to themselves. So instead, she wrapped her arms around Leona’s neck and purred softly as she felt Leona’s lips like velvet on her face. 

Family meant nothing when she had Leona. Because Leona was all she needed.

_ I felt your hands in my hair _

_ I felt your breath on my neck _

_ Yeah, I need to feel you again _

_ Just wanted to say good night _


End file.
